


The One That Got Away

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton!Klaine, Early!Klaine, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, as lab partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt really dislikes lab sessions, but at least his boyfriend is there to make it better. Early!Klaine in Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Basically fluff and humour and more fluff. Inspired by real life, because sometimes lab can be scary.

A scream tore through the lab, making everyone jump and turn to that direction.

“Kurt…” Blaine said slowly, stepping closer to him.

“No, Blaine. I’m not going to do it.” Kurt swallowed.

“C’mon, Kurt, look!” Blaine grinned, lifting the container with at least twenty crickets hopping around inside, “they're so cute! All hoppy!”

“Only you’ll find them cute, Blaine, get them away from me!” Kurt whined, poking at Blaine. “I don’t want to do it!”

“Look all you have to do, is pick one up,” he demonstrated, picking a cricket that struggled between his fingers, making Kurt squirm and inch away, “and put it in the test tube. We only need fifteen crickets, I’ve already done thirteen. It’s your turn.”

“But you’ve already transferred nearly all of them, you can do two more.” Kurt said, hands clutching at the fabric of his labcoat.

Another shriek could be heard from the other end of the lab and Kurt flinched.

It was a known fact that Dalton’s academia standards were much higher than McKinley, and Kurt appreciated that, he really did. Back at McKinley he was at the top of his class most of the time, the neanderthals that he shared class with barely provided a challenge. Now at Dalton, he was challenged, the classes were more difficult, the content was more advanced, there was more eye candy in the form of his wonderful boyfriend, but there was one class that he desperately hated. Lab sessions.

“Kurt… just one. Then I can do the last one.” Blaine squashed down a smile that was forming at Kurt’s horrified look. “Okay, a compromise, if you transfer one, then I’ll give you fifteen kisses.”

Kurt’s face turned a lovely shade of pink, and Blaine just wanted to drop the container and kiss him right there in the middle of class.

“Okay fine.” Kurt relented, slowly moving towards him and the container, the crickets still hopping around inside.

He took a deep breath, staring down at the crickets and making a face. Stupid lab session, stupid crickets, who needs to learn about respiration rates anyway. He glanced back at Blaine who just gave him an encouraging smile, and Kurt was reminded of his reward. Pick up a cricket and get fifteen kisses. From his wonderful boyfriend, who he’d honestly love to spend the entire afternoon kissing. He steeled his posture and lifted the lid.

_No one (or thing) pushes the Hummels around._

With that, he darted his hand into the box and grabbed one, quickly picking it up and slamming the lid back down.

“Oh my god, Blaine get it off me, take it, take it, take it!” He cried, waving the squirming cricket at Blaine.

“Put it in the test tube.” Blaine laughed, holding the test tube up for him and lifting the small cap.

“This is so gross, it’s moving, Blaine, it’s moving.”

In his flurry of movements, Kurt missed the test tube and the cricket hopped free of his grasp and onto the table. “Oh no.”

“So next we’re supposed to wait for it to calibrate…” Wes spoke to David as they walked back to their seats opposite them on the bench, their eyes bulged at the free cricket and Wes squawked. “Oh my god, one them got free?!”

“Gross! Get it away!” David squealed and Kurt rushed to hide behind Blaine.

“Don’t worry, I’m on it.” Blaine said, he reached for the cricket but it hopped away onto another bench, making the other students scream.

Needless to say, class was thrown into chaos that afternoon.

“Honestly, grown boys like you scared of a small cricket?!”

“Mr Harvey, you’re not one to talk, you’re standing on your chair a moment ago!”

* * *

 

When class was finally dismissed by their disgruntled teacher, Kurt heard his boyfriend hum a familiar tune and he snorted. “Really, Blaine? The One That Got Away?”

“What?” Blaine’s ears turned pink as he packed his books. “It’s fitting.”

“Well I guess that cricket has a name now. Russell Brand the cricket. Has a nice ring to it.” Kurt laughed, looping his arm around Blaine’s.

“Hm, now that all our classes are over, I’m pretty sure I promised you something.” Blaine grinned cheekily, the both of them walking out of the lab.

“I should be the one giving you fifteen kisses actually, saving me from the cricket, my brave hero.” He said, pecking a kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

“Well if you insist.” Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/114759221291/the-one-that-got-away


End file.
